narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Father and Son Time
The morning was new, the dawn had just passed, and the roosters were loud. The people of Konohagakure where moving around just as if it were an ordinary day. Which, was indeed the case.. For most people at least. Within the largest estate of Konoha, there was a young boy, who'd been moving swiftly through his room packing clothing into a void. The boy, was the former Hokage, Seigetsu Uchiha. Son to the great Sannoto Senju and his former beautiful wife, Ayame Uchiha. As the boy moved through his room, he appeared brainless as if he had no true objective, but to throw things that were unnecessary into the void of his. A bird came a sat on his window ledge, and Seigetsu's eyes locked onto it. The bird fled from the ledge, and Seigetsu continued to pack things into this pointless void, and as he dragged along he knocked over a lamp that was on a nearby desk. "Dang it! I need to get this done quicker, so that I can leave from here the instance I'm done." He couldn't help but hear the commotion on his upper floor: the sounds of suitcases zippening up, his son's cursing. Normally, Sannoto would have thrown it off as one of Seigetsu's many temper episodes. Afterall, the boy was very spoiled, but the context suggested otherwise; this time he had good reason to be angry. Sighing, the Senju left his own room and hiked up the elegant, spiral marble staircase, and at they very top is where his son chose for his room to be. For some reason, he believing being at the top made him the king of the house, but to his parents it made him stupid. They didn't have to take that hike everyday. Nevertheless, Sannoto opened the door, and poked his head inside. "Seigetsu, you okay there?" Even though he had been moving swiftly, his senses were not turned off. The dukkha of his father traveled up the stairs, and quickly he finished launching his stuff into his pocket dimension. The door began to creep open, and his former expression had completely vanished. A large smile emerged as his father's head became visible, his innocent face hid his true feelings, and he nodded as his father questioned him. "I'm perfectly fine." He lied back to his father. A parent, no matter what knows their child. One that had been pampered in the finest luxuries that were provided to him directly by both of his parents would easily be able to see through his facade, but still, he tried to finesse. Sannoto grimaced at Seigetsu's words. He was never fine; he bought him a mansion as a child, and the kid was simply "contempt" with it. He complained that it wasn't blue, and that it couldn't turn into a boat, or some silly notion he read in one a comic book. He always had something to complain about, regardless. He had been asked that question a thousand times, and he had never given "fine" as an answer, and the perfectly before that stretched it. Seigetsu was worse than he had expected. Sannoto could sense the maelstrom of sadness that encapsulated him, and as his father he wanted to help. But how could he? He was unhappy himself; the night that he discovered she was dead, he attempted to end his own life, but his cursed physiology prevented his death. He slid open the door and stepped into the room, and planted a fake smile upon his own visage. He glanced around the room looking at the drawers halfway drawn from the dressers, clothes hangers spread across the floors, the underwear and dirty socks that littered the carpet, and it was obvious of Seigetsu's intentions. Sannoto couldn't help but speak up: "Seigetsu, you're not going to do it. You're not ready, we're not ready yet. He isn't someone to kid around with..." the child continued packing, ignoring Sannoto's words. Instinctually, Sannoto grabbed Seigetsu's arm and tugged him...hard. "Seigetsu!" his thunderous tone echoed throughout the room. "I know you heard me!" Sannoto's grip was firm. His voice was loud, and scary. A tone he'd never heard from his father, or at least not directed towards him. With the simple attempt of janking away, Seigetsu's face filled with tears. "You don't understand, dad!" Seigetsu roared back, still attempting to free himself from his father. The tears flowed down his face as fast as he pronounced each word out to his father. "A peice of me is gone, father! Taken from my grasp for me to never hold her again. She was my everything, the first to teach me of the shinobi world and all the filth that roams it. Don't you understand, father?! My mother, your wife has died! No more hearing her yell at you for letting the people go by another month! Never hearing her spit flavor in your ear again. Never to hear her teach me the ways of peace, that I hold so dear and close to myself! You don't understand, dad! YOU JUST DON'T! I don't care if that son of bitch is stronger than me. I swear, by mother, Ayame Uchiha, that the son of a bitch will die. And I'll make sure it's a painful death. I'll torture him, and feed his body to the inhabitants of Aokigahara Forest. I'll use his intestines as balloon animals at her funeral." Seigetsu's own voice began to get calmer. The tears continued to free fall from his face, but a sadistic smile emerged on his face. "Now, let me go, father. How dare you tell me that your power is overshadowed by another being." "I wouldn't lie to you, Seigetsu." No more words were needed. Sannoto's grip remained strong, his eyes resolute, and his will as strong as the steel foundations of his manor. The air around him crackled, the ceiling began to crumble, and the room trembled under the immense pressure of his the wispy aura encapsulating his massive stature. "That's why, you're not leaving; it's not an option." "Very well then!" Seigetsu's voice overshadowed his father's. His tears continued to stroll down his face like a young lady walking in a garden of roses. His eyes bore the crimson pattern of his Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan, completely skipping the first three tomoe stage. In Seigetsu's other hand, was a full power blue chakra sphere which he attempted drive into Sannoto's abdomen. Had his father taken damage, he'd at least been thrown a distance, with the overall intent of freeing him from his grasp. "I'm not the type to attack first, let alone attack. But if you insist on getting in my way, I'll just have to force my way through." A wave of chakra flushed onto his abdomen, an uneasy feeling that needed to be scratched. What satisfied it were not his nails, but the sensation of his pores releasing exuberant supplies of energy that clenched his skin. His rather constipated expression portrayed that perfectly. The violent vortex, responsible for churning a maelstrom of debris within the room, exploded against the Senju's body, and in with its destruction brought more; the marble floors beneath disintegrated into tiny pebbles and suspension that enveloped the plummeting father and son. In the midst of it all however, Seigetsu's Sharingan flickered into life, discerning even the smallest detail through the cloud of debris. What he found was not damaged flesh, it wasn't irritated in the slightest, but rather a torn cloth revealing a sheet of shiny, tempered epidermal steel. Another glance revealed his arm, clenched by the massive hand of his father's. His thunderous grunt boomed as they plummeted, as the Senju thrusted his arm downwards. A surge of screeching kinetic energy encapsulated his limb, forcefully tearing through the air like a knife through hot butter, and the winds ripping through the clouds of debris; at they very end of his stride, he released his grip from his son. Simultaneous, the shield of organic steel split, like a Siamese twin, from the Senju's flesh; his slammed his foot onto its back, shooting him upwards, but like his son the steel hurtled downwards as an aura of purple energy enclosed it intended for Seigetsu as its mark. The Shinobi of Peafowls slept peacefully upstairs. Following the Harbringer of Peace required energizing. No matter how unwanted. Zenjou rested silently upon a velvet bed. Soft as a cloud. An immensely feathered tail wrapped lovingly around his body. Yet he remained dressed in his usual elegance. It was truly a nap. Dark rings engulfed his eyes; A product of torturous nights. Cursed with insomnia. Zenjou suffered dearly. For he experienced the memories of darkness. Gathered from the past, present and future. An inconsistant sequence. A random assortmant. A movie being played in a spontaneous, nonsensical order. Every second Zenjou's eyes remained closed, he witnessed a sword piercing a child's skull. A women dying before her daughter while perverted tyrants defile her corpse. Chaos. Utter darkness. But tonight differed. Zenjou heard familiar screams. A dark forest surrounded him. Zenjou walked in someone else's skin. Experiencing life from external eyes. This place seems familiar. Zenjou peered to and fro. Why does it feel like I've been here before? Zenjou's false eyes darted rapidly. Analyzing. Scanning. Comparing. This can't be! No. No. No. No! He repeated to himself. It happened. A demonic creature appearing before this avatar. Zenjou watched as a soul ripped from his body. A painful sensation. The mark appeared upon Zenjou's wrist. A soul piercing screech. Zenjou eventually shot up from his slumber. Drenched in sweat. He took a second and held his head. Is that what you had to experience? Zenjou clenched his teeth tight. Wait for me..I'm coming for you all. I promise. I won't let you suffer...I shall take your place if I have too! Zenjou regained his composure. The abysmal well reopening within. It took longer than usual. "I must remain calm. I cannot save them like this." Zenjou's surroundings always helped keep his emotions in check. He slowly walked about. Exploring the gigantic room lended to Zenjou during their visit. It's carpeted floors which matched perfectly with it's crimson drapes. A mirror. With a stand decorated in family photos. Zenjou halted before a particular portrait. A women...Sannoto...A slightly older figure and two children. One of which had porcelain hair. Zenjou smiled. He remembered it clearly. Children of Daimyō. From lands with such a strong treaty. "It's been that long, Seigetsu." A short yawn interrupted by a sudden racket. "An attack?! Here of all places-Shit!" Zenjou dashed out Sannoto's extravagant room. His horns acting as receivers. "I'm not sensing anything foreign. Don't tell me..." Moves of a Son "As suspected.." Sannoto's hand would slide down his very own hand and Seigetsu would it. Holding it tghtly, then subsequently releasing it before placing his fingers across Sannoto's. As he did Seigetsu became engulfed in a cloud of smoke, where two exact replicas of himself emerged and dashed at Sannoto, while one grabbed Seigetsu's wrist hurling him at the wall, before the clone itself was swallowed up by the aura of metal. Seigetsu's room was huge, his was a spoiled, pampered, momma and daddies boy, that no matter the situation would always get his way. Reaching to his back to draw his Gunbai, Seigetsu swung it releasing an air current towards Sannoto which would potentially push him afar. Though, the pushing wasn't his true intention. He used to opposing air currents to break his fall with the wall behind him. Emerging from his neck, split the spiritual entity of his Hexagram, K'un. "Seigetsu Uchiha!" He shouted into the boy's ear. K'un, was Seigetsu's parent just as Sannoto was. Like a great father. Both Ayame and Sannoto trusted K'un enough to allow Seigetsu to travel to different lands when the boy was in his youth. "I don't want to hear anything from you, K'un. You don't understand me!" K'un dripped himself in silence. "I will not be helping you in this battle." K'un responds, before merging himself with Seigetsu again. Sannoto landed on the ceiling abruptly, and he glanced for just a second; a torrent of wind collided against his flesh. He grunted, struggling to withstand the blow, and while he himself found that he was damaged very little, the ceiling behind him collapsed under the massive pressure, and the force that prevented his launch disappeared. He soared through the crumbled bricks that was once his roof. The momentum shot him through the misty vapors of the sky, though in the midst of it all his body jerked, and what succeeded was a halt of his movement just as if the energy that powered his motion was drained. Though a distance away, Seigetsu's sharingan picked up what seemed to be Sannoto injecting himself with chakra. It was his flight technique, one that allowed him to suspend himself midair by levitating his steel skeleton. He was a master of the metal release after all. Regardless of the miniscule effort that Sannoto put into his response, his son had struck him, and it was obvious that his mind was more than set. He lifted his arm straight up into the air, letting his palm face the noon sun, and from it orbs of chakra jetted into the upper atmosphere. With his left hand, he formed a single seal. An aura of chakra sparkled under the massive sun, and when the light dissipated what replaced it was a liquid fluid of a man; he prepared himself for the upcoming hell. The clouds coalesced into a floating misty sea, casting a shadow across the estate, enveloping the world in a foreboding darkness. It was silent, and in the brink of it emerged the very tip of a massive orb of rock and metal, forcing the clouds apart; it was a meteorite, akin to that of the almighty , that sought to transform his manor into a volcanic crater. There was a sudden silence. The wind's flow, unscathed. The clouds spread apart, as if a human had been opening their arms for a hug from a loved one their hadn't seen in ages. Shadows filled the estate, and Seigetsu's attention was instantly directed to the sky. Looking upwards his Sharingan was focused above. His father's once solid metallic form had been broken down to nothing but liquid metal. "He can't be serious.." Seigetsu stated, reaching into his pouch which contained his tools. From this, he drew his signature kunai. Again, the silence picked up, but was as onimous as ever. "You'd go to such extremes to prevent me from pursuing this man, that you'd kill me?!" Holding the kunai high into the sky, the meoteorite clashed with Seigetsu, merging with it and a seal occured. The meteorite began to be swallowed up by the seal, before fully vanishing from sight. Seigetsu dropped to his knees, and sweat poured down his face. "Dang it! K'un cut off half my chakra. Damn him." Seigetsu enetered his psyche, and stood in front of a beast that laid on it's front paws. "Matatabi.. I need you." He stated, staring the beast up and down without hesitation. "It's been a while since you've called on me, Seigetsu. I guess the situation is great." The beast responded, it's voice soft and as it finished its sentence it purred. "Yeah, I have no choice but to force my way through my father." Matatabi grunted, before cutting seigetsu off. "You mean your father? The Sannoto Senju? You really are a spoiled brat." She continued, before placing chakra into him. Exiting his psyche he slowly stood to his feet. In some part of the mansion "Seigetsu! Sannoto!" Zenjou arrived shortly after Sannoto's initial trip. It's awe-inspiring destruction left him frozen. Broken furniture. Crumbling walls. Appearing as if a tornado flew around Seigetsu's room before Zenjou's presence. Intense winds blew about. A monstrous force bearing downwards. It felt heavy. An ominous ocean raging above. Sweat emerged from his abysmal veil. "What is going on?" A shaken voice. Peering through Sannoto's exit revealed it's source. Darkness descended upon earth. It's summoner being Sannoto himself. Is he trying to destroying us all? I can't believe this is happening...Now of all times! Zenjou's tail swayed rapidly. Conjuring up his own personal winds. "Seigetsu!" Zenjou shouted. But the angered shinobi quickly dashed upward. Landing gently upon his manor's rooftop leaving the Land of Wind Daimyō alone. Dammit I have to stop this. Why're they even fighting?! A horrible time to have fallen asleep. "I'll figure it out after I stop that meteor!" tanding underneath the massive hole above, Zenjou channelled his chakra. Causing crimson sparks to dance about. Almost as if pure electricity. Skeletal darkness gathered around Seigetsu's mano. A single hand forming a seal- "Nani?!" Zenjou exclaimed. His raw display of power ceased to exist. "I-It disappeared?!" The obsidian horns piercing through Zenjou's skull tingled. "Seigetsu's running out of chakra. It seems his supplies have been restricted somehow. This is madness. I have to do something. I have to stop this before someone is killed!" His gaze locked upon the man who he called his sibling. Children of annihilated families. Their existence was retribution. "Seigetsu, you cannot continue!" Zenjou's whispers went unheard. If he continues on, he'll die! Back to the site of battle His dripped onto the floor in pieces before Seigetsu, and each part, moving individually, coalesced into a blob of goo taking the form of the Senju; a transmutative light enclosed this blob, and when it dissipated Sannoto, in his flesh and steel bones, stood before his child with crossed arms. A materialized mirth rested on his physiognomy, amused by the fight almost. He was pleased with his son's progress; a few years ago he'd stare up at the meteors in fright and probably cry some, or he'd charge up to it and try to catch it. He was stupid now, but it pleased Sannoto to know that he wasn't as dumb. Regardless, what he was more impressed by was the chakra. In his presence, Sannoto was nearly overcome by a sea of azure flames that devoured everything in its wake, and he only knew one chakra like it. "I see you've managed to tame, Matatabi..." his smirk sharpened, "But I hope you don't think that's it going to help you any, Seigetsu." In a fluid motion, his palms slammed against them, resurrecting a poof of smoke that when dispersed revealed a golden broadswords; his Sugari no Ontochi, a sword composed of several different metal blades with different properties. "Now, Seigetsu.." with a gesture of his right hand, "Come!". As Sannoto's physical mass became whole again, Seigetsu's view was blurred by the water of his tears clogging up his eyes. His feet became engulfed by blue flames, and if one were to sense this chakra, they would be able to tell this chakra belonged to none other than the Matatabi. The flames traveled from his feet climbing up his leg before clinging onto his upper body then wrapping around his torso and arms. Once complete the flames traveled to his head, and his once long black hair turned blue and at the front there were two horns matching the silhouette of the Sage of the Six Paths; Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki. Around his belly a special seal formed with the same kanji that lied on his kunai. "This form, is known as the Two-Tails Chakra Mode." Seigetsu's vision still blurry a large smoke cloud engulfed himself and within it he wiped his tears off. Utilizing the hand seal to create another clone, Seigetsu used the preexisting smoke to cover the creation of his new clone, as it disappeared towards the side of Sannoto. As he would utter his father would release his words, Seigetsu would leap backwards and threw his gunbai and his kunai to the ground. His once hidden clone would emerge attack Sannoto from the side with a powerful thrusting kick. The cloud of smoke burst before the Senju's eyes, and he couldn't see a thing...or could he. The clone made its mark on the world, it's figure imprinted forever in the chakra of the universe, that same chakra that Sannoto had access too. It was like the world was his body, everytime someone moved, he could see it. It was such an ability that gave rise to his taijutsu style; his ability to see regardless of position proved invaluable. Although Seigetsu had physically disrupted his sight, he hadn't accounted for his ability to sense his presence through the natural energy of the world. Lifting his sword high into the air, the clone's blazing foot slammed against the metal; the floors beneath them crackled under the pressure. "Well.." the clone's kick increased in power, forcing the Senju knees to a lower point to account for the increase in force. "Shit.." he grunted; a beam of chakra enveloped the blade, saturating the clone's foot in a golden hue. "Now, you'll actually be worth something..." "Your pity is not what I need now..." Seigetsu shouted, watching as his clone would just wither away in an single touch. "I need for you to have my back. That naive little boy you once new died just a little while ago. The things I seek, lie only in the death of that man." Seigetsu again found himself within his psyche staring his tailed companion down, as she now stood on all fours. "Okay Seigetsu. If you're going to want to take you father down then-.." Roaring at his feline friend, Seigetsu cut her off with a thunderous "No!!" that echoed throughout his psyche. "I can't take him down! Have you not payed attention yet? Especially now with my reserves of chakra at this point. My only goal in this battle, is to generally get around him." Exiting his psyche, Seigetsu's two hands began to light up. His left in light chakra and his right in dark chakra, and then he smashed his two hands together and both hands became engulfed in a merged aura. Dashing at tremendous speeds, Seigetsu headed straight for his father head on. Two years old, four years old, seven years old, eight, nine, thirteen, fifteen, now; images of Seigetsu shot flickered in Sannoto's mind, watching as his son charged towards him. -- Flashback -- They rested on the plains, upon the soft, plus grass, and under the morning sun that illuminated every shadow on their face. Her long black hair swayed in the breeze, and each time he would be there to catch it, while she stuffed his mouth full of strawberries drenched in whip cream. They stared at the face of the other, laughing and giggling whenever she hit his cheek with the strawberry, and whenever he would comically try to lick it off when it was obviously too far. New love was something special. It was annoying as hell (No seriously, new love is annoying as fuck), but it was beautiful. "You gonna miss again?" his deep voice boomed across the plains. She giggled, and he took that as a invitation to continue talking. "The doctor said that's it going to be a girl.." Her smile quickly went upside down. "You're an idiot," she jammed the strawberry down his throat. "When you're trying to be romantic, don't bring it up if you weren't paying attention. It's a boy you dumbass." Sannoto struggled to swallow the strawberry whole. She prepared another one, but he refused it. "You can't handle swallowing one strawberry," her tone indicated annoyance. "Ugh...I swallow your shit all the time, but you can't handle one measly strawberry? You really are pathetic." She threw the strawberry into the woods, and turned away from the Senju. From his experience, he knew that it didn't take much effort to upset her, even when it was her fault. The best thing to do was to apologize, and try to take another strawberry whole. But, Sannoto wasn't sure if he could survive another strawberry, especially the jumbo ones; he wasn't as talented as his wife. Regardless of the amount of time it took, he got it all down. It wasn't a safe trip, but it made it. He caressed her shoulders, rubbing them fluidly. She always liked getting massages, and it was his guarantee of getting out of trouble when all else failed, or when he didn't have any options. "Babe, I'm sorry. It's just that I've been selling my metals, and dealing with negotiations with those other villages for the californium and stuff. I'm trying to make sure that he lives a life of luxury; a life I never had. I'm just a bit tired, that's all." -- End Flashback -- Lifting his blade upwards, Sannoto threw a swing outwards, allowing the nature chakra to deal the damage before his steel, but Seigetsu was no idiot; he ducked as soon as the sword was struck. He knew most of his father's fighting style, including the fact that he extended the range of his attacks with nature chakra. It was what made him such a deadly opponent. He could control the range of the fight. If you got too close, you could be turned into metal. If you were too far, you would never deal damage to him, and if you were a fair distance, but relatively close, he could use his taijutsu and kenjutsu and still do damage. Seigetsu ducked under, and with a thunderous stomp, he ricocheted off the floor towards his father head on. Conjuring the energies within his body, he drenched his blade in a blue chakra that refined all the flaws in the sword. Seigetsu thrusted his fist towards his father, and he swung his blade towards his wrist. The aura protected him. When the blade touched his aura, an explosion of colors erupted, littering the crumbled floors of the apocalyptic manor with a rainbow of flames. In the midst of the smoke, the Senju skidded across the floor uncontrollably, until an object stopped him. Erupting from it was a cloud of dust as he left his imprint in its marble structure. Emerging from the cloud of dust, the marble floors contorted in it all; a silver liquid replaced their being, and steam crawled outwards when the marble was replaced. "Molten tungsten.." Sannoto's voice echoed, as his almighty swipe cleared the dust, revealing his torn clothes and silver flesh. "I wonder what's hotter.." Fire of the Family Leaping back, creating a large gap between himself and his father, Seigetsu placed his hand on the marble floors as his slid backwards regaining his balance. "I'm not here to compete with you, right now father, but if you insist on wanting to know, I'll show you right before I show you my back." -- Flashback -- Seigetsu and Ayame stood on the balcony of the Hokage's mansion. She looked over the ledge, and his view ran parallel to hers. There was a silence, which she broke first. "Today, your are known as the Seventh Hokage, Seigetsu Uchiha. The first Uchiha, in Konoha history. Son to Ayame Uchiha and Sannoto Senju, a boy of noble blood. Continue to spread your teachings throughout the shinobi world, and make a bigger name for yourself. I for not even a second would never regret having Sannoto be the first and hopefully the last man I ever slept with." Seigetsu's warm smirk complemented his mother's words, but the flashback would begin to shatter like a mirror that had a rock thrown at it. -- Flashback end -- Seigetsu stood straight there was everything but a smile on his face. His synergy was composed of nothing but negativity, but the boy's dukkha was nothing but good. "How could you mom.." He mumbled. "Mom told me, on the day that I had been eleceted at Hokage, that she would never regret being with you. But why?! Why, when you stand here opposing your only son from going to behead the man that killed your wife." Seigetsu got silent. The winds picked up, and the clouds thickened. A thunderous clap shook the clouds, forcing a light to flash but to then by overtaken by darkness. Seigetsu held his arms up high. Immense chakra began to form in the air, both black and white in color. Centralizing itself around the palms of Seigetsu, it slowly forged itself into a sphere. "Seigetsu, you haven't used this technique in an actual battle yet." Brushing the words of his feline friend off, he continued to collect chakra and the sphere would grow larger and larger. "It's ready." Pushing his palms against the sphere, it traveled at Sannoto with great speeds. As it moved and ripped through the gigantic manor, Seigetsu shouted. "Tailed Beast Bomb!" In a Seperate Room "I don't have a shot. They're jumping around too much and if I interrupt their fight at the wrong moment; I might end up joining Ayame-san." He joked. Zenjou tried his hardest to follow their battle. Although he possessed enough power to become a factor, Zenjou displayed restraint. For a rumble between three titans would surely attract unneeded attention. No. Timing is key. I have to stop their battle without entering it myself. Zenjou's horns began burning his skin. Sizzling. He winced in pain. It meant something horrid. The Wind Daimyō experienced this sensation once before. During his infamous battle; Where he subdued Kokuō. Seigetsu you idiot. What has gotten into you?! You can't use that. Shit. It'll destroy everything. Zenjou finally found the two combatants. Where he witnessed it's creation. An orb of destruction. Pure power. Raw passion. "It's similar to Kokuō's." He noted. But Seigetsu launched it before Zenjou took proper action. It shredded their manor apart. Which began collapsing upon itself. Zenjou prepared for it's resulting explosion. His body formed an external armor. An osteo-kinetic film. Flashback "Father, why are we doing this?!" Zenjou whined while holding his father's hand. Tightly clinging onto him. The Child-Like Emperor wore his traditional silver kimono. Decorated in flamed patterns. A makeshift peafowl tail comprised of thousands of actual feathers trailed behind him. A prototype for Zenjou's future appendage. People feared his status, genetics and power. Would he become a powerful weapon? Or Sunagakure's destruction? Parents schemed. Officials plotted. Perhaps only Lord Six and Heki truly loved Zenjou. However, they attempted to instil human values into him. Both spent continuous time with Zenjou. Spending extensive time simply conversating and training personally. They stood in a manor of grandeur. One similar to their own. Maidens whispered. Servants gossiped. Two important figures gathered under a single roof. People gathered about it's political reasoning. Who would truly benefit. But they also talked of their children. Heki and Zenjou awaited in a large room. "Because." Heki had become a man of extreme valour. Often titled shinobi's greatest archer, many feared Heki's progression. Yet his pure heart fought for peace. A unified world with differnet cultures. "There's someone I want you to meet." Heki smirked. He rustled his adopted son's hair. The rings around his eyes are darkening... Heki remembered those nights of insanity... "Zenjou, a shinobi's greatest weapon is their inner light. A desert's sun which burns brightly in everyone's heart. Whose strength stems from others. My only wish is for yours to draw it's energy from everyone in Sunagakure. And eventually, from the people of this world. I once dreamed of erasing boundaries. To unite this land under one heart...Heh. Such a childish dream-Oh our host have arrived." Zenjou immediately hid behind Heki's leg. Soon, a massive warrior who towered them all appeared. Alongside a child who took a couple steps forward. "Hey, I'm Seigetsu Senju! What's your name?" Seigetsu held his hand out. Unafraid. For once in his life, someone wanted to interact with Zenjou. Not for an alterior motive. But to actually make friends. Before Heki and Sannoto discussed Sunagakure's and Konohagakure's current treaty arrangements, their children had to exchange pleasantries. Zenjou followed Seigetsu's gesture. Of course, standing a bit taller than his fellow shinobi prospect. A bit younger than him, Seigetsu radiated a unique aura. One of an accepting, outgoing warrior. It suffocated Zenjou's arrogance. He felt extreme nervousness. But when Seigetsu spoke those words. When he held his hand out. Something ignited. A smile. "I'm Zenjou." Zenjou's warm hand grasped Seigetsu's. "I love your Kimono!" Seigetsu's words resonated within Zenjou. Heki's future successor indulged in conversation. His first time speaking to someone as a normal human. Without any degrading words. They spoke as equals. And eventually siblings. Time passed. And they grew a bit older. Their relationship aged with time. They began training together. Enjoying festivities. Even simple visitations. The young Kaguya and Uchiha duo had vast dreams. Plans to unite the world under one flag. To unlock their hidden potential. During a sparring match, osteokinetic spikes pierced through Zenjou's body. While Seigetsu met Zenjou's golden gaze with his own crimson eyes. "Otōtosan, I see you've finally awakened your gift. As I have done mine!" Zenjou exclaimed. "Let's use them to protect one another and realize our dreams!" Flashback Seigetsu's blast ripped Zenjou's former room to shreds. Sending the portrait soaring upwards. However, Zenjou seemingly disappeared. In the midst the of the condensed orb of dark chakra, one that ripped apart the walls, floors, sending hurricanes across the manor that sent the remains of whatever it disintegrated soaring throughout, Sannoto stood to match it coated in an impervious steel blanket, as he chucked his broadsword the side. He held on palm out in front of him, intending to catch the tailed beast ball, and he did just that; the comet of chakra struck his metal skin, and his body jerked backwards. His feet skidded across the floor as bullets of sweat fell from every point of his forehead bulging with veins, and he grunted through every bit of it, but no matter how much effort he put into it the only conclusion was that he was losing. His back crashed into every wall, and the metal armor upon his body began to boil. For just a moment, an aura of chakra whirled around his body, empowering every muscle cell in his body. Each second that passed, more chakra was pushed into the system, until he stopped. He stood their, melted sweaty steel flesh, panting heavily, with the orb of destruction held above his head for the world to see: "Chakra Enhanced Strength," he gasped. For a moment, it seemed he was going to just hold it and let Seigetsu think about his actions, but then he roared and threw it back. "To think he'd stop that, Seigetsu." Reaching into his pouch, Seigetsu pulled out two more kunai. Placing one in his mouth and the other in his right hand, he watched as the Tailed Beast Ball was simply hurled back at him. As it travelle dback down it's original path anything that was not originally destroyed, would be this time. The marble floors of the manor, no longer existed. Seigetsu's once sacred room, was open for the world to see. Dashing at the ball, Seigetsu sided stepped letting go of his kunai which would make contact with the ball and be absorbed just as the meteorite was. Dashing past his kunai he grabbed it in mid air, and his movements became ragged. "I'll have to try and do this quickly. Therefore, I'll have to use that technique. Rushing towards his father, Seigetsu's eyes became focused upon him, and the illuminating black flames of heaven formed. Seigetsu threw the kunai in his mouth at Sannoto, and waited for the perfect opportunity. The kunai surged through the air with remarkable precision, forcing the wind itself to bend around the blade in its presence. Sannoto watched it carefully; from what he gathered, his kunai's were linked to his teleportation ninjutsu, just as he had used several times during the course of the battle. It was a simple option for the Senju—just avoid the kunai, but he had a better plan. He smirked, and waved his hand backwards like a king demanding someone to leave their graceful presence, and like a loyal servant the kunai followed and switched trajectory, back towards the Uchiha child. His metal release supplied him with the ability to manipulate all metals, including those that he was not responsible for their creation. Removing himself from his current position, Seigetsu vanished though as he did, the Amaterasu flames began to expand, detacting from the kunai and shooting directly towards Sannoto. With the forces of nature, Seigetsu pro-hopped to the outside of the kunai, completely evading it, moving at top speeds, which were heightened even further by his new transformed state. Creating a shadow clone witin the process it stood by Seigetsu's side, and in nothing more than a few seconds, Seigetsu's would be at Sannoto's side, with a tailed miniature tailed beast ball, covered in a thick layer of black flames. Speed that matched the Fourth Hokage, Seigetsu's predecessor, without the need of the teleportation technique, but rather with the chakra of the Matatabi. "Flying Thunder God: Flame Encampment Of The Underworld: Form One!" The clone would explode, and as it did black flames would burst open wildly, latching on to anything within it's path. As it caught hold of one thing, it would jump to the next and the next and the next. Though in this situation, it would start at either Sannoto or the walls. Flame spread everywhere, some even floating like ashes and some seemingly latched onto the portrait free falling from the air. As it smashed upon the earth, it's glass casing shattered. Creating an unsightly line across Seigetsu's visage. Flashback Night befell Sunagakure. It's bright moonlight gently illuminated it's golden sands. Chilled winds defied the deserts scorching reputation. Sunagakure slept peacefully. Perhaps a few laughs. Couples enjoying nightly strolls while appreciating each others company. However, some found themselves enduring hardships. Zenjou sat atop the Kazekage's mansion. Alone. His golden eyes piercing Sunagakure's darkness. Filled to their brim with sadness. Regret. Unfortunately, Zenjou's abysmal void underwent it's initial stages. Emotions slowly escaped. Thoughts raged wildly. Memories of him. A child with purplish hair and a few inches below. The phantom sat besides Zenjou. "I failed you..." Zenjou whispered. His former sibling remained silent. "I couldn't bring you back. I failed Sunagakure. I failed her." Zenjou's eyes watered. Ultimately enhancing their vibrancy while tears fell. He quickly wiped his eyes. Sensing company slowly approaching. "Why're you crying?" A voice erupted. But Zenjou kept his focus among other things. Strengthening his external pride. "Who said I was crying?" Zenjou joked. "I'm not a loser. Besides. What're you doing here?" "Bullshit." Zenjou's visitor saw through his lies. "That's why I'm here. I smelt your bullshit in Konoha." A slight snicker. But he drew slight breath before sitting next to him.... Ebony flames surrounded Sannoto. Seigetsu's hellish hatred seemingly avoided Konhagakure's infamous Senju. Rather they burned everything excluding Sannoto. Transforming their manor's dubris into ash. Seigetsu's artificial firestorm revealed Sannoto's survival. An obsidian door stood erect before Sannoto. An impressive gate with two crimson circles next to one another. Perhaps his greatest symbol. Zenjou rapidly removed his spine; Shredding his skin in the process before his body instantly healed. Leaving it as before. His spine formed cartilages between it's gaps to optimize flexibility; Allowing Zenjou to shift between a staff or whip. It possessed sharpened and strengthened vertebrae to increase it's damage. Zenjou flicked his wrist. Sending his vine soaring at Seigetsu with extreme precision. It attempted to wrap around Zenjou's sibling multiple times. Restricting his movements completely. Zenjou roared while swinging his arm. A feat achievable with sheer anger alone, he slammed Seigetsu towards a nearby tree. "This fight...is over!" A darkness emerged around Zenjou. His sclera corrupting thoroughly. Zenjou's thick evil almost rivaled his eternal rival. "There's a monster devouring souls, spreading suffering and you guys are wasting time fighting!?" Zenjou's intense emotions were a comet. For they flared. Flashed. But returned to abysmalnight. It's quickness causing others to believe they'd only imagine his emergence. Zenjou slowly approached Seigetsu. "Otōtosan, why're you fighting?" The Daimyō voice possessed a certain softness. A specific care only an elder sibling could share. For it contained trust and love.